


Beard On, Beard Off

by misha_collins_butt



Series: I Knew I Loved You [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_collins_butt/pseuds/misha_collins_butt
Summary: Thanks to this lovely open prompt from notobadthings on tumblr: "So, I just day-dreamed about Dean having to shave Cas after Purgatory, sitting on Cas' legs to reach the tricky parts of his neck (maybe because of the light or something)"Please enjoy this consensual smut.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel, Dean/Cas, Destiel
Series: I Knew I Loved You [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/215984
Comments: 7
Kudos: 117





	Beard On, Beard Off

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW laddy, it's been fine while since I last posted anything DeanCas. I think I maybe just needed a break after doing that Big Bang (major character death really takes a toll on me) which was then followed by a whole lotta DeanCas hoopla on Twitter because of certain events in the show. Whatever the reason, though I stray, I always return to my first, my endgame, my sweetie pies. And that, you can count on.

Dean huffed out a frustrated breath and shot Cas a fatal glare.

"You know, this would go a lot faster if you would sit still," he explained in a low voice, leaning in again.

When Cas had appeared behind him in the mirror while Dean was splashing water on his face, the hunter had felt a flood of emotions he never could've expected - shock, relief, anger, fear...love. But mostly he'd been immediately distracted by the shaggy beard that'd been hugging Cas's jaw. 

After the heartfelt reunion between him, Dean, and Sam, and remarking that he felt dirty, Dean had jumped up and gone to the bathroom, arranged some things, and peeked back out at Cas with expectant brows. 

The angel had risen to his feet without question, nodding at Sam with a twitch upward of the corner of his lips, and had followed Dean to the bathroom. Dean had ducked back in as Cas approached and set down the razor he'd been holding on the sink counter.

"There's, uh, shampoo and soap, clean towels..." Dean had mused as Cas entered. "Couple a' razors and shaving cream." He'd looked up at Cas's chest, unable to meet his eyes, and added quietly, "I'll leave you to it."

But as he'd been about to brush past Cas, the rugged man had croaked, "Dean, wait." So of course, Dean had turned around. Because he'd always turned around for Cas. Because he owed everything to Cas. "I don't...I don't know how..."

And Dean had been a bit stunned - all these years on Earth and Cas somehow still didn't know how to shave. Maybe it could've been argued that, since Cas was an angel and humans being possessed by angels didn't move forward through time naturally, didnt age or grow hair or nails, maybe it was well within his right not to know. But it seemed like he should've known, because angels were supposed to know a lot. So, yeah, it had been a little astonishing to learn that he didn't know.

Which was what had lead them here, Dean sitting on the edge of the tub between a squirming Cas's legs, which bent down from the closed toilet, and Dean trying to shave Cas's face for him.

It was a little weird at first while they stood in front of the sink and Dean buzzed the bulk of it off. But that had mostly been because Sam had peered around the doorframe and started to say something that caught in his throat as he'd realized what was going on. Dean had switched his eyes sharply to his brother in a silent warning that a single word Sam said would be met with a smack upside the head. 

Sam's brows had come down, mouth snapping shut, and he'd told them he was going out to chase down a lead he could take care of on his own, and Dean had given him a curt nod.

So they were still alone when Dean had guided Cas onto the toilet seat and smeared shaving cream all over his chin. A red tint had bloomed across Cas's cheeks and it was still there now, but Dean was pointedly ignoring it, because that's just how it was with them. Both well aware of the other's implicit feelings yet expertly dancing around the topic every time they had a moment to themselves. It wasn't new.

Which was why when Dean turned Cas's head to try to get at the corner of his jaw, and realised it was too awkward an angle and that he'd have to get up close and personal to do it right, he was a little more than nonplussed.

"'Ey, Cas," Dean rasped and cleared his throat when Cas's cadet irises flickered down to him. "I, uh...I need to..." he petered out. He wasn't sure what he needed to do. He wordlessly fixed his gaze on Cas's stubbled skin, wishing with all his heart that he could taste it. "Just..."

He gulped down his nerves and lifted himself off the bathtub's edge, then, with a trembling exhale, he climbed up onto Cas's lap, legs bracketing Cas's hips. The angel's lips peeled open in surprise, a rush of air puffing out from between them on a tiny, confused noise.

"Just hold still," Dean finally muttered, carefully placing his fingers on Cas's chin and physically turning his head to run the razor over the sharp hinge just in front of Cas's ear. Cas went willingly, lips now parted fully, and leaned into Dean's touch, closing his eyes. As Dean finished the left side, he found himself gently rubbing his thumb over Cas' shaven chin, mumbling, "You're so fucking gorgeous."

He didn't know what he was saying, but he wasn't about to stop himself, and when Cas whipped his head up to stare at Dean in sparkling awe, Dean didn't look away like he usually did. He shifted, clothes rustling, holding Cas's gaze as the silence bloomed around them. It didn't feel like Dean expected it would.

A silence here, like this, Dean had expected to feel like barbed wire coiling around him and squeezing until he was shredded to nothing. But this silence felt warm and fuzzy around the edges, creeping up his body like sentient hot springs water. When finally Cas' Egyptian blues briefly twitched down to Dean's mouth, then back up, Dean let himself crumble.

He dropped the razor onto the sink without looking away before sliding his hands up over each of Cas's cheeks and cradling his face as the quiet that had come to thickly cloak the room began to simmer against his ears.

"Can I kiss you?" Dean choked out, voice catching on his constricted throat and breathless lungs as he stared back into Cas's cerulean pools which were shrinking to thin rings around his pupils.

Cas nodded slowly, murmuring, "Yes."

And then Dean was hunching down and slotting his lips with Cas's, lapsing into an easy rhythm as though they were made specifically for each other, and each other only. As if they'd known instinctively how to kiss each other. Experimentally, Dean dipped his tongue into Cas's mouth, wanting to lick every ounce of doubt out of the seraph's fragile warrior heart that he kept carefully isolated behind that armour made of heavenly betrayal. He tasted like the sweetest kind of sin, like the grey bark peeling from the dead trees in Purgatory, like the shimmering light of divine forgiveness, and Dean was instantly addicted.

Without his permission, Dean's body started moving, dragging his hands down to Cas's neck, rolling his hips into Cas's, releasing a contented hum. He was drunk on Cas's aura, tasting metal that he could swear was halo dust, a taste which he automatically weaved between his teeth so he could remind himself later of these wildflower blossoms filling his chest cavity.

Their kiss turned heated, desperate, clutching at each other and barely hanging on as they tilted their heads to slide their tongues in as deep as possible, curling them around each other and simply mapping, touching, memorising. A spine-chilling moan tore from Cas's throat when Dean pressed himself harder into his angel counterpart, his now obvious arousal chafing against Cas's through layers of clothes, and Dean swiftly pulled back.

"Let me touch you?" He panted, forehead hanging against Cas's even as Cas nodded, far more frantically now.

With Cas's approval, Dean wasted no time popping the button on Cas's still-dirty slacks, and unzipping them, the buzz of it shrouding him in elation. He shoved his hand into the front of Cas's trousers, skipping the cotton of his pants to go straight for gold. Evidently, the abrupt sensation had Cas reeling, and Dean watched as his angel threw his head back and let loose another moan that shot straight to Dean's balls. Without taking his eyes off Cas's face or his hand out of Cas's pants, he yanked his own jeans open and unabashedly freed his throbbing cock. There wasn't a shred of trepidation as Dean dauntlessly gathered both erections into his hand and began stroking, and though it was dry and not as good as it could be, God, it was still phenomenal.

Dean latched his lips onto the grand, smooth expanse of skin that stretched over Cas's arched neck and sucked until he tasted the faint copper of blood. He pulled back and examined it with a satisfied sigh, then went back for more, marking Cas up for the world to see, all the while jerking them both to the same tempo as Cas bucked into his fist.

It wasn't long until Cas's hands were flying upand gripping Dean's waist as he mewled, "Gonna come, Dean."

And Dean growled, an ancient, primal instinct that sent Cas into a fit of high pitched gasps as his skin tightened into gooseflesh. The hunter sped up his strokes momentarily as he drowned himself in the cosmic sound, and then there was a beat of thunderous silence, and Cas nearly screamed Dean's name as his cum pulsed out onto their shirts. Dean knew he wasn't long for his own bliss, so he jacked them both through it until he was coming too, a grunt on his lips against Cas's ear. He let himself slump into Cas's soothing presence as his strokes went long and languid until they were both shivering with aftershocks, interspersed with shy kisses.

"I'm in love with you," Dean blurted then, deciding it was better now to just lay himself bare than to hide from it any longer. "I always have been, Cas."

"I know," Cas answered simply, and when Dean's eyes snapped open at the response, he saw a gleaming grin engraved in Cas's teeth. It slowly melted off and Cas opened his eyes too, intense sapphire piercing Dean's grassy green, and the angel spoke in hushed hues, "I love you, too, Dean."

They were the most goddamn beautiful words Dean had ever heard.


End file.
